The Secret
by sibunian
Summary: The sequel to 'The Set Up' Nina's hiding a secret from Fabian but what is this secret and why is she hiding it? Completely AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey this is the sequel to The Set Up and Nina's hiding something but what? Read to find out!**_

_**Me: I don't own house of Anubis!**_

Nina's POV

It's been four years since we got together and one year since we left collage and now we lived in an apartment together, but all that will change...

"He's sooo going to kill me!" I yelled pacing back and forth.

"Why am I going to kill you?" Fabian asked walking through the door.

"Umm..." I mumbled.

"You can tell me anything..." He said kissing my cheek. I just shook my head. "Have you cheated on me?" He asked.

"No Fabian I would never... I just... Good bye... I love you" I whispered and kissed him on the lips one more time then I just walked out the door. "I'll pick my things up tomorrow when you're at work," And I left leaving him there confused and broken hearted. I never wanted any of this to happen...

I just couldn't tell him I just couldn't he would have probably broke up with me if I told him it's easier this way. I don't want to ruin his life it won't be fair. No I haven't cheated on him I would never do that I truly love him that's why I have done this I walked down the stairs and called a taxi when Fabian ran down onto the street his face all tear stained.

"Nina I love you, please don't go," He cried.

"Fabian I'm sorry I love you too," I said tears began streaming down my face.

"Then don't leave," He said.

"I have to," I cried. But I don't I guess I'm just scared to how he'll react he ran up to me and kissed just before I got in the cab.

"I love you," I whispered as the taxi driver drove on.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Number seven Kensington Street," I said wiping my face, the taxi driver just nodded. And I headed to the only place I could go, the only person I could turn to. Amber Millington. I ran out of the taxi and climbed the steps to her and Mick's house.

"Nina what's wrong?" Amber asked pulling me into a hug and pulling me into her house.

"I-I broke up with Fabian," I sobbed.

"What?" She asked. "I thought you loved him?"

"I do, I just had to," I choked out.

"Loving someone doesn't mean breaking their hearts," She said.

"I know," I cried. "But that's not why..."

"Then why?" She asked awaiting my answer.

"Amber," I sighed about to answer.

Fabian's POV

She just left. My one true love just left. She said she loved me, then why did she go? I walked back into the apartment everything reminded me of her. _Everything_. I walking into our bedroom well now I guess it was just mine and lied on the bed, it all reminded me of her I picked up the phone and dialled Mick's number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi it's me Fabian," I cried.

"What happened Nina's here crying her eyes out to Amber why did she leave?" He asked.

"I don't know," I sniffled. "She said she loved me and walked out..."

"She didn't give you a reason?" He asked.

"No," I sighed. Then heard a gasp on the other side of the phone.

"Mick what's going on? Is Nina okay?" I asked worried.

"Y-Yeah..." He mumbled then hung up. Something must have happened to Nina to make her leave but what? I lied back down on the bed it smelt like her... I grabbed her pillow and rested my head on it and cried myself to sleep...

The next day I woke up not remembering last night thinking it was all just a dream, I walked into the sitting room.

"Nina guess what I had the strangest dream," I said then looked around she wasn't there, no note, no nothing.

"It was real..." I mumbled and began to cry again, when my phone rang.

"Hey uh it's Mick," Mick said.

"Hi how's Nina?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later how about meeting me for lunch later in the cafe at the end of my street I'll tell you everything there okay?" He asked.

"Sure," I said and got dressed and I called in sick at work before heading outside. I reached the cafe and saw Mick but as I got nearer I saw Amber and Nina sat there Mick called me other and I walked over and sat across from Nina.

"Nina are you okay? What happened?" I asked quickly.

Nina's POV

I just sat there not moving staring down I had told Amber and Mick, Fabian reached over and touched my shoulder.

"Nina?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"No one did anything wrong Nina don't be worried just tell him," Amber whispered, I shook my head and ran out the cafe with Amber, Mick and Fabian chasing me.

"Nina," Fabian said when he caught me. "Please tell me,"

"You should take her back to your apartment," Amber told Fabian, he nodded and picked me up and carried me to his car.

"Nina why won't you tell me?" He asked.

"You'll see soon enough, and I'm sorry if you're upset..." I whispered. He started the engine and soon we where home he picked me up again and took us back up to the apartment and laid me on the bed.

"Why aren't you at work?" I asked.

"You're more important," He smiled kissing my forehead. I didn't feel important at all... He walked out of the bedroom and I just looked at the ceiling, just thinking...

Fabian's POV

I'm really worried about her, why did she tell Amber and Mick but not me? I went to check up on her and she was just lying there, thinking.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked.

"Because I love you Fabian and I never wanted any of this to happen..." She replied.

"Any of what," I asked.

"Me ruining your life," She replied. "Maybe I should stay at Jerome's..."

"No Nina your staying here so I can keep an eye on you," I said and lied down next to her she snuggled into my chest and fell asleep as did I falling into a deep sleep.

"AHH!" Nina screamed waking me up.

"Shh you're okay..." I said hugging her.

"Fabian promise me something," She whispered.

"Anything," I said.

"Promise you'll never leave me no matter what," She requested.

"I promise," I smiled. Maybe that's all she was afraid of, loosing me?

_**Well Fabian you are right yet wrong! What do you think Nina's secret is? Reveiw...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi and WOW! 18 REVIEWS! EVERYONE WHO GUESSED WELL YOU'LL SE AND NO SHE HAS NOT CHEATED ON HIM! And this morning before school I went on YouTube and watched the first episodes and my mum was like 'Come on you have to go to school' and I replied by saying 'Shut up this is really important to me! Shut up or go to hell!' And she shut up...**_

_**Me: I don't own house of Anubis and I have been squealing for eight hours all my teachers where giving me weird looks... And I have to give twenty pence to my friend every time I spoke about HOA and I ended giving her 10 pounds by the end of the school day! Oh and this chapter switches POV's a lot! But you know I'm only human...**_

_**Alfie: Or are you?**_

Nina's POV

I kept thinking of what I had told Mick and Amber, what if they told Fabian?

_*Flash Back*_

"_Amber," I sighed about to answer when the phone rang._

"_I'LL GET IT!" Mick yelled, I already knew who it was, it was Fabian..._

"_Amber, I-I'm pregnant," I said._

"_OH NEENS! THIS IS GREAT!" She squealed, Mick came in after hearing._

"_Did you just say?" He asked._

"_Did you tell him?" I asked sniffling; he just shook his head 'no'_

"_Why don't you want him to know?" Amber asked._

"_Because he'll dump me I know it," I cried._

"_No he won't he'll be the happiest man alive!" Mick exclaimed_

_*End of Flash Back*_

"Nina are you okay?" Fabian asked looking at me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah," I forced a smiled.

"You just zoned out," He said coming up to me and hugging me.

"Did I?" I asked.

"Yeah," He laughed.

"I love you Fabian I really do," I smiled.

"I love you too," He said kissing my nose. "And you can tell me anything you know that right?"

"Yeah," I replied, he'll see soon enough...

Fabian's POV

~one week later~

Nina seems to be getting better though she has been sick, she's told me to go to work saying 'it's nothing' so here I am at work worrying about her.

"Fabian!" Jerome yelled, he also worked here.

"Hi," I sighed.

"What's up you and my sis fallen out or something because if you've hurt her," He said sending me a glare.

"No I am worried about her," I sighed. "Could you talk to her and ask what's wrong she won't tell me at all!"

"Like spy on my sister? Yeah sure," He said wow that was easier than I thought because he walked out the door on his 'mission' maybe now I'll get some answers unless she doesn't tell him...

Nina's POV

There was a knock at the flat just as I was leaving for my appointment at the hospital I sighed and let the person in to my surprise it was Jerome.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Hello to you too," I said sarcastically.

"JUST TELL ME!" He yelled.

"No Jerome sorry," I said almost in tears, he has never raised his voice at me.

"Sorry neens but Fabian is annoying he just sits there looking at a photo of you and whispers to himself," Jerome sighed.

"No Jerome, I know he sent you," I said.

"Nina just tell me," He sighed.

"I'm pregnant and I swear if you tell Fabian I will personally see to it that you don't live any longer than a week, do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"Yes _mum_," He laughed then his face got serious. "Why haven't you told him?"

"Because I'm scared of what he'll do, I love him," I said and pushed Jerome out the door, I followed and locked it.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The hospital," I replied.

"What do I say to Fabian?" he asked.

"I don't know," I sighed as I got in my car and drove to the hospital...

Fabian's POV

Jerome came back ten minutes ago and when I asked him what she said he ignored me.

"Jerome please, I love her and I just want to know," I pleaded just before we left.

"She'll tell you when she's ready," He whispered.

"Please Jerome," I begged.

"You think I like hiding secrets? I don't if it was up to me I would tell you but if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," He whispered and walked to his car, I walked home since it was only two blocks away and the car was gone from our parking space. WHAT! I ran into our apartment and began to look for Nina, she wasn't here!

"Hi Fabian I saw the light on," She smiled coming through the door.

"NINA!" I exclaimed and ran up to her and hugged her, she was holding something.

"I just went somewhere," She laughed.

"Why and what's that?" I asked pointing to a brown envelope she had in her hands.

"I went to see Amber and this is the post I picked up on the way in," She replied nervously hiding the envelope behind her back.

"Nina I know your lying," I sighed and stormed into the bedroom.

"Fabian what's wrong?" She asked walking into the room.

"Nina why don't you trust me? Amber won't tell me, Mick won't tell me, Jerome won't tell me! I love you Nina, so why can't you trust me?" I asked crying know.

"Fabian I love you but I-I'm scared," She whispered and sat down on the bed.

"Nina I've told you all my secrets," I said sitting next to her.

"I know, but you have no idea Fabian... If I tell you, you might break up with me or hate me," She cried.

"Nina I won't, unless you've cheated but even then I could never hate you," I said pulling her on my lap.

"I want to tell you I really do," She whispered.

"Then tell me," I said kissing her head.

"I can't," She said and got up and walked into the kitchen and began to cook like nothing had happened when her phone beeped from beside me so I read the text.

_Hey neens! How'd it go in the hospital? Have you told Fabian yet?_

_~Amber_

Why was Nina at the hospital? What has happened?

"Nina?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you went to the hospital today?" I asked.

"It wasn't important," She replied nervously I let it drop for now I guess I'll have to wait for now...

_**Awe poor Fabian! EVERYONE KNOWS BUT HIM! So I have a question what chapter shall I make Fabian find out because I have a huge plan for how he'll find out! REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi thanks for all the reviews and I know most of you want Fabian to find out in this chapter but I don't think he will because of how I want him to find out (It will be very dramatic and in the next chapter and the end of this one) OH AND I CAN'T FIND THE 3**__**RD**__** HOA EP!**_

_**Me: I don't own house of Anubis! P.S PARTS MIGHT BE RATED '**_**M' **_**I'M NOT SO SURE...**_

Fabian's POV

That night just before we were about to go to sleep I remembered the text.

"Nina, you never did tell me why you went to the hospital," I said, it wasn't really a question but it's a suggestion.

"Oh uh, it was to see if had I had eaten anything that might have caused me to be sick," She said, then why did Amber ask her if she had told me yet?

"Okay..." I sighed and drifted off into sleep.

_*Fabian's Dream*_

_I was in a dark room and all I could see was Nina snogging another guy in a bed. I tried calling her but it came out as a whisper._

"_So what about that Fabian guy?" The stranger asked._

"_Completely clueless!" Nina giggled kissing him again._

"_NINA!" I screamed finally finding my voice._

_*End of Dream*_

I jolted up in bed and gasped.

"Fabian?" Nina asked groggily. "What's the matter?"

"J-Just a nightmare," I sighed.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked sitting up.

"I uh dreamt you where cheating on me and that was why you have been acting weird lately," I replied in a whisper.

"Fabian listen, I would never _ever_ even think about cheating on you! Because I love you and I _need_ you," she said kissing my cheek. She lied back down in bed and snuggled into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her before drifting off into sleep again.

In the morning I woke and heard something coming from the bathroom, I walked there to see what was going on Nina was puking in the toilet again, I pulled her hair back and soon she stopped puking.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried. "You where fine last night,"

"I'm fine," She mumbled.

"It's a good thing you're on vacation from work," I sighed kissing her cheek.

"Yeah I guess," She said.

"Do you want me to stay here?" I asked.

"No you go to work," She smiled.

"You sure because I can phone up saying I'm ill," I suggested.

"No you go, I don't want to get you fired," She said.

"Fine, but I'm taking you out to dinner tonight," I smiled.

"That sounds mysterious..." She giggled. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see tonight," I smirked and kissed her shortly yet sweetly on the lips before going into the bedroom and reluctantly getting ready for work.

"Now I'm intrigued," Nina giggled.

Nina's POV

I wonder what Fabian's up to...? OMG I THINK I JUST FELT THE BABY MOVE!

"EEP!" I let out a small squeal.

"What?" Fabian asked laughing.

"Nothing," I replied as he looked at me questionably so I just shooed him off to work.

Now I had to find a dress for tonight... I went into my bedroom and walked past the mirror before swiftly turning around and lifting my top up so I could see my stomach, only a _small_ bump... I went back to my wardrobe and began looking for a dress I could wear. Then I saw it, the one Fabian got me two birthdays ago, Amber obviously chose it because her present to me was the accessories and shoes to match, while Mick gave me a half eaten chocolate bar... I set them out so all I had to do was put them on and walked back through to the sitting room, I sat on the sofa and began channel hopping... Day time television is rubbish! Finally Fabian arrived back from work.

"Hey neens," He smiled when he saw me and sat down next to me.

"Hey I was bored," I giggled, he just kissed my cheek.

"Not anymore," He smirked. "Let's go get ready then we can set off,"

One hour later I was ready and I walked out into the sitting room. We headed to a lovely restaurant b a lake and after we had eaten we began to walk around it.

"This is so beautiful," I smiled.

"You're beautiful," He smiled kissing my cheek.

"Fabian what was all this for?" I asked curious.

"Oh um..." He mumbled getting down on one knee. NO FREAKING WAY! "Nina Martin, I love you with all my heart will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a ring.

"YES!" I squealed kissing him straight on the lips. When we broke apart he yelled 'YES!' really loudly. When we got back to our apartment, he carried me bridal style to our room. And straddled me on the bed. _**(AN: THIS BIT MIGHT BE RATED 'M' I'M NOT SURE...)**_

"Fabian," I giggled as he kissed my neck, five minutes later his top was off and he was in the process of taking off m dress another five minutes later and we were both in out underwear.

"Fabian stop," I said as he was about to take of my bra.

"Why?" He asked mischievously.

"Fabian," I giggled as he began to kiss my neck again then began to make out with me.

"Fabian," I said in between a kiss. "Stop," He stopped kissing me to see if I was serious.

"Okay," He said before kissing my cheek. I got under the covers and fell asleep immediately.

Fabian's POV

What just happened? Me and Nina have gone all the way before so why not now? WHERE ENGAGED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"Fabian," She mumbled in her sleep. Soon enough I was asleep as well...

The next day I woke up early and called my work to say I won't be coming in because I'm sick then went back to bed.

"Morning..." Nina yawned. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I called in saying I was sick," I replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I want to spend more time with my _fiancé_," I smirked causing her to giggle.

"That's sweet," She smiled.

"Soon to be Mrs. Nina Rutter," I smiled.

"That has a nice ring to it," She giggled.

"Yup, then in a few years we can start a family," I whispered. She stiffened and began to cry slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing, I just need to tell Amber something..." She choked out she jumped out of bed, quickly got dressed and left, after she left I quickly got dressed and ran to Amber's house since she had taken the car, I got there in fifth-teen minutes and knocked quickly on the door, where a crying Amber opened it.

"Fabian, she's gone," She cried.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She didn't tell you did she? She promised she would!" She cried.

"Tell me what?" I asked confused.

"Fabian," She sighed, "N-Nina's pregnant!"

_**DUN DUN DUN... SO WHERE IS NINA? WHAT WILL FABIAN DO NOW HE'S FOUND OUT? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO 'FABINA' WILL IT SPLIT TO CREATE JUST FABIAN AND JUST NINA? REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here it is the chapter you have all been waiting for this one has fluff and humour!  
>Me: I do not own HOA!<strong>_

Fabian's POV

"Nina's p-pregnant?" I asked shocked.

"Yes," Amber cried.

"I-is it m-mine?" I asked.

"OF COURSE IT'S YOURS NINA WOULD _NEVER_ CHEAT!" Amber yelled choking in her tears.

"I-I'm going to be a dad..." I mumbled in realization.

"No Fabian, you won't she said that you said you wanted to start a family in a few years and she went to get an abortion!" She yelled.

"W-what! She can't!" I yelled.

"She went to the one on Howard Lane," Amber said beginning to cry again I ran off it was only a block away.

"Nina!" I yelled as I saw our car parked outside, she was sat inside it contemplating something I quickly ran to the car and got in with her.

"Nina you should have told me," I whispered.

"I-I couldn't I though you would hate me," She cried.

"Nina I love you and even though I said in a few years it doesn't matter all I want now is a family with you," I said.

"But Fabian what if where not ready?" She asked.

"Well whatever happens we'll get through it together," I smiled.

"I'd like that," She whispered.

"So uh how many weeks?" I asked.

"Nearly three..." She replied looking down at her stomach it was only then I realised a small bump.

"So you when you where at the hospital you where having a scan?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She mumbled. "Here are the pictures..." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the brown envelope and gave it to me, I slowly opened it and looked at the picture.

"Wow..." I breathed it was only small but it's amazing at the same time.

"So you're not mad?" She asked.

"A little but only because you didn't tell me," I replied.

"Oh," She sighed.

"Just over eight months left," I chuckled.

"Yeah," She smiled, I leaned over and kissed her.

"I felt it kick," She smiled. "Just then,"

"Really?" I asked excited.

"Yeah feel," She said picking up my hand and moving it to her tummy and the baby kicked again! I smiled up at her.

"I felt it," I whispered causing her to giggle.

"You know Fabian I was really scared," She said.

"I was worried about you," I said kissing her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," She apologised.

"It's fine at least I didn't find out when you where giving birth," I laughed.

"That would be a big surprise," She laughed.

"Do you know when it's due?" I asked.

"Two days before your birthday," She smiled.

"Does that mean I can name her or him for a birthday present?" I asked.

"No," She laughed. "Knowing you it would be the name of a book or an author or something like that,"

"That was one time, it was a rabbit and I was five," I said beginning to laugh myself.

"You named it Beatrix Potter," She stated.

"She wrote about rabbits," I said in defence.

"It was a boy rabbit," She stated again.

"So?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You don't call boys Beatrix now do you?" She asked laughing.

"No..." I mumbled.

"We'll choose it together," She smiled.

"Together," I nodded.

"Then we get married," She smiled.

"Yep," I agreed "You, Me and Baby Rutter,"

"Rutter," She smiled dreamily. "I'll be Nina Rutter!"

"Yeah," I laughed. We drove back to our apartment luckily it had two bedrooms so the baby could have one of them... We sat down on the couch and began to talk.

"Would you prefer a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"Well a boy would be nice but so would a girl..." I mumbled.

"I'm guess boy because you can play sports with him and girl because she'd be a 'daddy's' girl?" Nina asked laughing.

"Maybe..." I mumbled.

"So that's a yes?" She asked. I ignored her question and kissed her.

"What were we talking about?" I asked.

"I don't remember," Nina giggled blushing is I leant in and kissed her again we were making out on the couch when Jerome walked in.

"Hey the door was open, I walked in and- Oh..." He mumbled when he saw us.

"Jerome!" Nina grumbled as she threw a cushion at him though he dodged it.

"I was just coming to see if you where okay..." Jerome said. "But I can see you and Rutter are just fine."

"Yes now leave!" Nina complained.

"No," Jerome smirked. "Carry on I'll just watch..."

"Jerome just leave," Nina complained again.

"Why? You two gonna do something?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"NO! Jerome she's pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"So it still doesn't mean that you two-" Jerome began before Nina cut him off.

"FINE YOU CAN STAY!" Nina yelled.

"ALFIE COME ON IN!" He yelled and Alfie walked through.

"Hey dudes and dudette so I heard Fabian's been busy," Alfie laughed.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"So neenster when did this happen?" He asked smirking. "Most importantly _how_ did it happen?"

"Ugh Alfie," Nina complained.

"Well Alfred what happens is that-" I cut him off.

"Jerome shut up, we don't need to hear this," I complained.

"But Fabian I was off school when we got told about this!" Alfie moaned.

"What?" Nina laughed.

"It's true!" Alfie exclaimed.

"He isn't lying, once I asked him how far he had gotten with a girl and he said snogging but then she said something that he didn't get and she left him," Jerome chuckled.

"Anyone we know?" Nina asked.

"Mara Jeffray," Jerome laughed.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I only dated her because she was smart and could give me information on aliens," Alfie sighed.

"So why didn't you come into work today?" Jerome asked.

"Why aren't you there now?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Got bored, now answer have you just been hear snogging my sister all day?" He asked.

"No," I said.

"Then what?" He asked.

"Long story or short?" I asked.

"Short," He replied.

"I found out Nina was pregnant she was going to get an abortion I stopped her and her we are," I said.

"Okay got none of that but moving on..." Jerome said.

"Is it going to be a baby alien?" Alfie asked we all looked at him.

"No," I said shuffling away from Alfie who had sat next to me.

"Well if it is call it Martian Martin," He laughed.

"It's last name's going to be Rutter," Nina stated.

"Oh," Alfie sighed.

"Wait Nina what's that ring for?" Jerome asked pointing at Nina's engagement ring.

"Me and Fabian are engaged," She smiled.

"Yup," I smiled kissing her lips.

"Yuck," Jerome and Alfie said and pretended to be sick making weird noises.

And that was the secret...

_**Voila! Another story finished I know this story and 'The Set Up' have been short but they have been really effective! REVIEW although it's the last chapter...**_


End file.
